smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Heroic Smurf/One Final Song
NOTE: This is non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is inspired by The Simpsons episode "Round Springfield". The Story One morning, Miracle and Brutus were in the Smurf Village Cemetery; laying flowers on the graves of their respected parent Smurfs. Miracle was at the grave of her parent Smurfs; she laid down a bouquet at the grave marker which read "Here Lies Kakarot Son Goku Smurf and Calleigh Aryana Smurfette, proud husband and wife and proud parents of Saviour and Miracle Smurfette." "I hope you can hear me, Papa and Mama Smurf," Miracle said to the grave. "I just want to smurf my thanks for everything you smurfed for me, I'll always be grateful to you." A tear soon appeared in her eye. "I'll always love you, Papa and Mama Smurf," Miracle said, trying hard to fight the tears. "Someday, when I smurf into the smurfy hereafter, we can be one happy family once again." Her husband Brutus came over after laying flowers at the grave of his parents. "I'm sure they heard every word you smurfed, sweetheart," Brutus said, comfortingly. Miracle threw her arms around him and cried against his shoulder. "I just miss them so much, Brutus," Miracle cried. "I know you do, I miss my parents as well, and I wish they were still with us," Brutus said. Miracle could only cry. "Come on, we'd better smurf back home," Brutus said. Miracle wiped away her tears before she and Brutus stood up and faced the grave marker once more. As they turned away, the clouds in the sky began to merge into one. Miracle and Brutus looked up to see what was going on and noticed the clouds began to form two familiar figures: Hero and Smurfette. "Papa Smurf? Mama Smurf?" Miracle asked, not believing what she was seeing. "Yes, hello, my little Miracle," Hero said. "We heard every word you smurfed, Miracle," Smurfette said. "Just remember that we'll always love you, even though we're not with you physically." "But I miss you so much," Miracle said, sadly. "We know you do, Miracle," Hero said. "But you have your fellow Smurfs, along with Brutus to keep you happy, you two have a future together and we want you to live your lives to the fullest," Smurfette said. "And now we must be on our way," Hero said. "But I don't want you to smurf away," Miracle said. "We have to, Miracle," Smurfette said. "The Great Papa Smurf calls for us." Miracle could only look on as the clouds disappeared. Brutus put his hand on her shoulder. "You heard your parents, they want us to smurf our lives to the fullest," Brutus said. Suddenly, the clouds formed again, this time only Hero appeared, he was holding a saxophone. "Oh, what the smurf, how about one more song for all time sake?" Hero asked. "YAY!" Miracle cheered, as her father began to play a familiar tune. :"When the Jazz Smurf's testifyin" :"A faithless Smurf believes" :"He can smurf you into paradise" :"Or smurf you to your knees." :"Jazz Smurf, smurf my blues away" :"Make my pain smurf away too" :"With every change you smurf" :"Jazz Smurf, oh, Jazz Smurf" Miracle sang. Hero proceeded to play an instrumental of the song before eventually finishing. "One more time!" Miracle asked. "Come on, Miracle, the Great Papa Smurf will be angry if I'm late," Hero said. Miracle was a little disappointed, but completely understood. "Thank you," Miracle said, happily. Hero chuckled, "Anything for my little girl." he said, before the clouds disappeared again. "I didn't know you could sing," Brutus said. "Of course I can sing, it was one of the many traits I smurfed from my mother," Miracle said. "I guess you're feeling better?" Brutus asked. "So much better now," Miracle said. "Having my Papa Smurf smurf our favorite song has lifted my spirits." Brutus looked up into the sky and noticed the sun was nearly at its highest peak. "It's nearly lunch time, I wonder what Chef has smurfed up for us," he said. "Yeah! I'm hungry," Miracle said, as she held his hand in hers and headed back to the village. At that moment, Hero and Smurfette appeared at the grave marker in spirit form. "I've got to say, Hero," Smurfette said. "All our parenting finally smurfed off." "It sure did, Smurfette," Hero said. "Our little Miracle has smurfed into a strong, beautiful and caring Smurfette, much like yourself." "I'm just happy that she smurfed out the way she did," Smurfette said. "Even though we almost lost her years ago." "Even I was beginning to feel like we lost her that day, Smurfette," Hero said. "I'm just grateful that her smurfyness was strong enough to smurf control. And now smurf a look at her, a strong, beautiful, caring and married adult Smurf." "I'm just upset that we won't be here to smurf our grandsmurfs when she smurfs her own," Smurfette said. "Don't worry, Smurfette, if the Great Papa Smurf allows it, He will allow us to smurf over her, as well as our grandsmurfs," Hero said. Smurfette smiled, as they continued to watch until Miracle and Brutus left the cemetery. "We better get going, Smurfette," Hero said. "Otherwise the Great Papa Smurf will be angry with us." "I agree, let's go," Smurfette said, as she and Hero held each others hands and eventually disappeared. Category:Blog posts